the_finns_party_quotesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jussi Halla-aho
Jussi Halla-aho (born April 27, 1971) is a Finnish politician and member of parliament representing the True Finns. Quotations "If I see a person being beat up or raped, I will certainly not intervene. I will call the police, but it is certain that I will not do anything myself. One of the reasons is that the rapists and violent criminals performing their crimes in public are mostly immigrants from the developing countries, and they are extremely willing to harm and kill people. I don't want to die. Another and probably more important reason is that I don't want to take a risk of being sentenced to pay for the "pain and suffering" of some human scum from the Horn of Africa. In a situation like that I can well imagine I would lose my temper entirely, which would make me kill the judge, the scumbag who suffered pain, and his lawyer." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Vielä raiskauksista, September 13, 2007. "The best way to secure peace is for each party to have a) a lot of weapons, b) weapons of great precision and destructive capability and c) approximately the same amount of weapons. Constant warfare in the third world is not caused by more reasons for warfare or a high amount of weapons, it is caused by too few and too bad weapons. Armies with Kalashnikovs and technicals can fight each other ad infinitum without any of the parties sustaining unbearable casualties that would make peace a desirable option." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Rauhan ja asevarustelun puolesta, January 2, 2010. "The only frightening thing is the ideology of the media, which means that the police cannot shoot a bullet in the head of the stone-throwing human scum. The left-wing hooligan himself is just a shaking piece of jelly that has seen too many American movies, and he will fall if you blow air at him." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, guest book of Scripta, May 19, 2006. "Although Islam and the newcomers from the developing countries are the real instruments used to ruin the European welfare state, democracy and civilization, it is only possible due to the multiculturalist discourse matrix." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Monikultturistista diskurssia Ranskassa, March 4, 2009. "Europeans are tired of the hordes of immigrants that have made the daily life in Europe a struggle for survival." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Diagnostiikka ja hoito suvaitsevaisittain, April 30, 2006. "The one to blame is not the African, who will express himself just as much and as far as the machinery allows him to. The real culprit and a target for legitimate hate is the political elite that lives in an utopia, thinks that a nigger is a poor being that needs help and hugs, and doesn't care about social peace." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Lisää rikollisuudesta, September 30, 2005. "Slowly but inevitably the ones that I (without hybris or remorse) call barbarians, will grow from a small and exotic group into a noticeable minority and then become the majority. Then we will no longer determine what is a "good" society. Then it will be determined by the people who have used our values without believing in them for a moment. Then the world will be covered in darkness." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Mietteitä kansainvaelluksesta, April 20, 2005. "Regarding the faggot at Tehtaanpuisto park I briefly considered getting my gun from the upstairs and shooting him in the head. Would the gratification from it exceed the annoyance of serving time in jail? Violence is these days a very undervalued method of solving problems." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Katuhäirinnästä, October 17, 2003. "Retroactively opposing the Holocaust is nicer and easier than getting involved in solving present-day problems. It is nice to accuse the Germans because cosi fan tutti. Armenians are irrelevant, because Armenians don’t own Hollywood and the American media." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Kansanmurhista ja niiden muistamisesta, January 28, 2004. "The only measurable and therefore undebatably existing human value is the instrumental value of an individual. There can be a justified hierarchy of individuals based on how much the removal of their talents or skills would weaken the community." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Ihmisarvosta, April 13, 2005. "I am throughly confused as to why muslims have such a great desire to inflict pain on those who are in a weaker position, such as animals, children and women. I think this pattern is pretty clear. Why do muslims jump around ululating with their dicks hard whenever heads get chopped off or someone gets whipped?" - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Mietteitä kansainvaelluksesta, April 20, 2005. "It is hard for me to think about a lower reptile in the universe than a Scandinavian social democrat. The most slimy subscpecies of this reptile is the Swedish social democrat." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Sosiaalidemokraatin selkäranka, March 23, 2006. "The ruling Left milks the working Swedes to maintain a predominantly idle immigrant population, who thankfully vote for the Left. Swedish society has to support two parasites, each living in a symbiotic relationship with the other. That is, in this particular game of thought." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, translation published in the blog Multicultural Discourse in Finland and Sweden, August 30, 2006. In 2011, this line was approvingly quoted by Anders Behring Breivik in his manifesto 2083 – A European Declaration of Independence. "Why do the voters let all this happen? It is because Westerners like to be ‘good’ people and believe that their fellow men are equally good people. It is because they have humane values.” “It is because the moral and ethical values of Western man have made him helpless in the face of wickedness and immorality." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, translation published in the blog Multicultural Discourse in Finland and Sweden, August 30, 2006. In 2011, this line was approvingly quoted by Anders Behring Breivik in his manifesto 2083 – A European Declaration of Independence. "All muslims are not terrorist, but in an European perspective this is irrelevant. What is relevant is that all terrorists are muslim." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Islamin yleisestä ja erityisestä suvaitsevaisuudesta, September 21, 2006. "Regarding the controversial article “Society consists of people”, it is a fact that niggers or negroid, Sub-Saharan persons live in something resembling a western society only in places where order is kept by a white system of violent dominance (police, army and the justice system). It is likewise a fact that the so-called western structures start to crumble and sinking towards the typical African state of being starts immediately as blacks reach a majority or dominant position. Examples of this include post-independence Haiti and post-apartheid South Africa." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Lisäyksiä edelliseen, May 9, 2007. "An Afro who gets dragged into Helsinki from an African savannah pollutes no less with his conspicuous consumption than an ethnic Finn. He will probably pollute more because moving from the stone age directly into the modern world deprives him of ecological conscience typical of a western human being." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Hyvää kesää!, June 21, 2007. "The fact that we do not have a demonstrable gun problem disturbs our “progressives” in a terrible manner. For years they have been dying for something like Jokela to happen. So that they can yell triumphantly: “We told you, didn’t we!” This is their great moment. Like vultures they are feeding on the corpses of those who died at Jokela. As a gunowner I find that annoying. As a human being I find it repulsive." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Gates of Vienna Inter Arma, November 30, 2007. "Prophet Mohammed was a pedophile and Islam is a religion sanctifying pedophilia, it is indeed a pedophile religion. Pedophilia is the will of Allah." "Robbing bystanders and living parasitically on tax money is a national, perhaps even genetical special trait of the Somalis." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Scripta Muutama täky Illmanin Mikalle, June 6, 2008. Halla-aho was condemned for hate speech by Finland’s Supreme Court in June 2012 due to the above two quotes. "However, I try not to think that way, because not all the women are like Virtanen, Biaudet and Filatov. Rapes will eventually get more frequent. Because, this being the case, more women will be raped anyway, I sincerely hope that the predators who randomly pick their victims would catch the right women meaning green-left liberals and their voters. It is rather them than someone else. For them nothing else works except if they get to taste their own multicultural medicine." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, published in the blog Vasarahammer Multiculturalism and Woman, October 19, 2008. "It is justified to consider the Nürnberg trials a farce. Quilt was decided in advance, and the justifications for the sentences were absurd. For an example Alber Speer (an architect) got a long sentence since he knew about the holocaust but didn't try to prevent it. As if a person living in a dictatorship should fight against the dictatorship even if it costs his life." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho, on Hommaforum, November 16, 2010. "What is needed in Greece right now is a military junta, which would not need public approval and could use tanks against strikers and demonstrators." - True Finns MP Jussi Halla-aho on Facebook in 2011. Halla-aho was suspended for two weeks by his parliamentary group in June 2011 due to this quote on Greece. Category:Helsinki City Council Category:Homma Category:True Finns Category:Important Politicians Category:Suomen Sisu Category:Members of Parliament Category:Sentenced for hate speech Category:Helsinki City Council Category:Homma Category:True Finns Category:Important Politicians Category:Suomen Sisu Category:Members of Parliament Category:Sentenced for hate speech